cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CKeen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Command and Conquer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Helicarrier.PNG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MikaelGrizzly (Talk) 19:10, 28 March 2009 Pictures Hey, thanks for the great pictures! We would really appreciate quality pictures like yours on various articles (mostly RA3). It's much better than a hand-held camera. If possible, please try to input and/or replace photos from hand-held cameras. Thanks! Helix Armada 17:20, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Sole Survivor Hmm... I'm not so sure about Sole Survivor. It sounds like an interesting game, but (yes, you've heard this already) it has no storyline, so I'm not sure how it would fit into CnC Wiki. Maybe you could ask Mikael or Saffy Nurbs about it. Helix Armada 17:48, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Some pages whose photos need to be replaced: *Riptide ACV (RA Universe) (bottom picture) *Peacekeeper (RA Universe)(the one labeled: Peacekeeper in the field) *Spy (RA Universe) (the one labeled: Spy bribing a tank) *Multigunner Infantry Fighting Vehicle (RA Universe) (labeled: Infantry effects) *Guardian Tank (labeled Guardian Tanks special ability) *Black Tortoise (RA Universe) (Both photos) *Wave Force Tower *Defender VX (RA Universe) *Psionic Decimator (RA Universe) *Tesla Coil (RA Universe) (the Red Alert 3 one) *Super Reactor (RA Universe) Sorry if it looks like I'm pushing you or giving you too much work, but this wiki is kind of lonely and we need everyone's help. Just work on it a little at a time. Thanks for all your help! Helix Armada 18:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Nice work. Thanks for your contributions! Helix Armada 00:10, 16 April 2009 (UTC) RA3 Would love to, but I don't have acceess to computer that can run it anymore. --Tkangaru 10:52, 4 June 2009 (UTC) RE: other games: maybe sometime, but not at the moment. Sorry. --Tkangaru 09:05, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Hey Sorry man, I only got Uprising. :/ --Victor-195 05:28, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :BTW keep up the good work uploading those new RA3 pictures!--Victor-195 08:23, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Images If you are uploading unofficial images for use in articles it may be best to note the source in the image description. Just so we know they are "placeholders". I'd prefer to use just official images, even if they are just images of the game sprites. - Meco (talk) 17:06, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Skin Idea This was the same thing with Yellow 13's idea: When you create a skin it is used for all the pages disregarding the page's faction. I could, however create different skins for different factions (which might take some time to finish), but then what would the default skin be for nonmembers or visitors of this wiki? Thanks for your opinions! --Victor-195 18:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Quotations It would probably be best only to include quotations that tell us something about the unit/character/etc.. For example, the one you added to Volkov is pretty flavourless. Compare it to the one used for the ion cannon. - Meco (talk) 21:07, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Images Thanks for replacing the FutureTech one. Saffy has left a lot of those poor quality shots lying around. In future, consider reducing the png into an 85% or so quality jpeg. That decreases the size without making the image unusable. - Meco (talk) 21:32, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Image Format Thanks for contributing to this Wiki by uploading picture but can you please Re-Do them accordingly to this Command and Conquer Wiki:Images format? --Victor-195 08:38, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Heavy tank Please don't keep adding in stuff that's not specific to the heavy tank in that article. Building more war factories to speed production applies to everything. The cannon vs. infantry is a gameplay mechanic and would go in the Game Unit section... if that too didn't apply to every other similar weapon in the game. Ditto for crushing. Also, 'heavy tank Mk. II" sounds suspiciously like a 'fan designation'. Don't make things up. I've removed references to Mk. II, but if that really is how it is referenced in the game fluff, feel free to add it back. The template fields should be reserved for game stats (like from data files), not subjective descriptions like 'powerful". Also if something is not known leave the field blank, don't use "unknown". - Meco (talk, ) 16:45, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Category User names shouldn't go into category: Characters, as you're not a character in the game universe. As for your question on Saffy Nurbs' page, I could only answer that via email, and I can't find your wiki email link. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Screenshots I'm not taking them in-game either, I'm using a map editor, C&C-RAED. Given that RA reuses most sprites from TD, I think we can get away with using RA sprites for C&C vehicles. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 20:54, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Check this out Like it? Now, only to add the KW database... http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 22:19, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Tried this? http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Rich_text_editor#How_do_I_turn_on.2Foff_the_new_editor http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 20:15, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Splitting articles Please do. It's a pain in the arse right now. I suggest doing it the way of the helipad. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 14:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Images http://www.vgmaps.com/Atlas/PC/index.htm It has a section with all RA/TD maps, and to my knowledge, the missions have all the buildings appearing in the game. Also, like the new wiki skin? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 15:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- About the images - I think in-game depictions of units are more useful as UnitBox images, since they show how the unit in question looks in-game. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 23:36, February 10, 2010 (UTC) About the "Asianic Conflict" You're absolutely right about my choice of name for the Post GWWIII conflict, and I apologize if I caused any inconvenience. Kinetsmac You're Welcome and to answer your question, yes, I did write them by myself. I have WAAAAAAAAY to much free time ^_^ :I see.... -CKeen 21:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Cameos Personally, I use XCC Mixer to extract them as PNGs. ORiginal TibSun, TibDawn and RA2 use individual images, so it's quite easy. I'll look into sites, though. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 22:59, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing! I'll make the RA2 Mig page my next priority. And thanks for the complement by the way. :) Mig Page finished! I just finished it yesterday. What do you think?